


Growing with love

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly, Chub, Chubby, Chubby Gabriel, Chubby Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Work In Progress, belly play, chubby chaser Sam, feedee gabriel, feeder sam, weigh in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: This is gonna be a long term project of a gaining Gabriel!So stay tuned for feedism, chub love, feedee Gabriel and feeder Sam. If this is not your cup of tea? Have a nice day anways.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Pudding cups and a growing waistline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody guess who is back on writing chub kink fanfics? It is me. Yup.
> 
> This is gonna have multiple chapters and for once I want to go into this without habing to prove mysef to myself by writing at least 3000 words per chapter oof. I will write as much as the flow will let me, alright?  
Any suggestions or wishes? Feel free to message me about it! Have a nice read and a good time!

Gabriel did not actively try to gain weight, at least that was what he tried to tell himself, and Sam. He just allowed himself to enjoy food again, Gabriel had had a rough childhood and had never gotten to actually enjoy any kind of food and now, after they had long talks and Gabriel had cried more than just once, Sam had finally told him that he would love him no matter what and he definitely did not mind the extra chub

Truth is he absolutely adored everything of Gabriel and he certainly could call himself a chubby chaser, at least a little bit. 

These talks and confessions had happened a few months ago and Gabriel had gained roughly eight to ten pounds since then, not all that much and Sam only saw the difference because his clothes had been pretty tight or at least form fitting before and now clung to him ants but more, outlining his chubby belly that was growing with every indulgent meal and showing off those love handles he had started to acquire.

Gabriel had always worn a size M in clothes and now he surely needed an L, but stealing Sam ́s shirts seemed so much more comfortable than actually walking to the store to get a whole new set of clothes. 

But what Sam saw when he walked into the living room did not look like someone who watched their figure; if Sam had to be honest it very much looked like Gabriel was trying to gain weight.

Dinner had been like half an hour ago and now Gabriel was sitting on the couch with a few cups of pudding, all of them emptied.

Had he not complained about how utterly stuffed he was only a few minutes ago? Now he was laying there, dozing with one hand on his small belly and Sam could not help but think of it as incredibly hot. Maybe his boyfriend was not trying to gain but it seemed like Gabriel was getting kinda greedy anyways. Sam did not mind.

Sam kinda was into it and he wanted to talk to Gabriel about it, but until now there had not been the right opportunity to do so.

A few months later and Sam still had not mentioned the obvious, Gabriel was getting more than just a little chubby, more like plump, rounded out- 

One evening in late October Sam found his partner spread out on their couch, wearing nothing but boxers with his laptop on his lap and busy typing something. 

Gabriel liked to hack in his free time and Sam was sure that he was working on one of his codes. What he could not ignore though was the way how Gabriel's stomach rested on the laptop, only an inch or two but it really laid on the laptop, and it did not seem like Gabriel even noticed.

Sam swallowed thickly at that display and walked up to him.

“Fuck you are so plump,” he blurted out without thinking about it. Gabriel ́s face flushed red immediately and he looked up from his coding, embarrassed. 

“uhm-” he flushed and covered his stomach with his hands or at least tried to. He was feeling hot and embarrassed all over, not sure why his boyfriend had said that.

Sam took another step up to him and pressed his lips to the smaller ́s in an almost needy way. 

“No- don't be shy... it's so hot,” he whispered and groped his belly, squeezing the soft flesh. 

“Fuck.. Gabe... you are only going to get softer for me, aren't you?” he whispered lowly and Gabriel could only nod, pressing against Sam ́s touch.


	2. Go big or go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
This update was quicker than I expected so myself but hey, nothing against a pleasant surprise, right?
> 
> Anyway; feel free to leave suggestions of things you want to read!

Sam did not know what had gotten into him but he found himself watching Gabriel eat on every possible occasion. It fascinated him to see his boyfriend find such joy in food. They still had not talked about it but Sam had made sure that day that Gabriel knew how much he appreciated the new chub on his boyfriend. 

It was the day after Halloween and the remainings of a big candy bowl that they had set out for the trick-or-treaters had been polished off by Gabriel just after dinner. He had spent the whole day snacking on it and now he had reached the last piece, a fun size candy bar. Sam was watching him remove the wrapper and polishing it off in three bites.

The tall man couldn't stay silent for much longer afterwards and turned to face Gabriel. 

"Baby I need to talk to you about something important." 

He stated and then smiled slightly, "nothing you have to worry about, though it's just.."

When he trailed off Gabriel tilted his head and scooted a little closer. He was no fool, he had noticed Sam staring at him eat and how enthusiastic their sex had gotten since he had found him on the couch with those pudding cups even if only a week ago,it was a noticable change. And he had done his research on the topic to understand Sam and to understand his own liking to it. 

The proper term for it was feedee.

And he was sure he was one. He loved the idea of Sam fattening him up and just stuffing him full of food. Now he was curious and a little anxious to if Sam felt the same way about it for real.

Sam sighed and smiled slightly, "I don't know any other way to say this but, it turns me on. I love seeing you eat and it sends a thrill through me to imagine what it will do to your body. Please don't think of me as a freak but-" 

Gabriel silenced him with a quick kiss and grinned at the other, almost mischievously. "I noticed. You're a feeder, right? Because I'm down for that." Be admitted with a soft frown. 

Sam was slightly perplexed but then laughed and nodded. 

As the evening rolled by they talked some more about it, agreeing that they'd give this whole gaining thing a try. 

By nightfall the two of them were settled comfortably in their bed, Gabriel curled up to Sam and his eyes closed already but not asleep quiet yet. 

"We should buy a scale and a measurement tape- I want to see how fat I can make you," he whispered and Gabriel's eyes snapped open as a blush darkened his cheeks.

The answer was an enthusiastic yes as Gabriel pretty much threw himself at Sam, straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him. The thought aroused him and he sighed softly, grinding against Sam a little.

The younger just laughed and pressed his lips against Gabriel's, pulling him into a heated kiss. "I take that as a yes, then? MH- your gonna get so plump for me, Gabe. I want to see how big I can make you in eight weeks. You know… with Thanksgiving between it and Christmas." He whispered against his ear, feeling the smaller shudder. "But the very first goal is to have you heavier than me." 

Gabriel moaned softly and nodded at that, nipping over Sam's chin and grinding down against him. "We need a scale," he breathed out. "Don't know my ah- weigh."

So the plan was settled, buy a scale, see how chubby his boyfriend was as of current and then fatten him up till new years. If this turned out to not be their thing by then they could always stop and he could help Gabriel lose weight again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment, I love hearing from all of you who read this!


	3. Thanksgiving pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
Third chapter is up now. I know these are short but well  
Second part of this will be uploaded this weekend! 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate.

The following days they purchased a scale and Gabriel had clocked in at a weight of 175 pounds. And since he was only 5'7 small it made him on the lower end of a healthy weight, actually he was chubby.

Sam had gotten on the scale as well, the numbers flashing back, just under two hundred. 196 to be exact. That were twenty one pounds more than Gabriel but given their height differences and how trained Sam was, it didn't look all that much.

Now with Halloween passed the year was well on its way to Thanksgiving at the end of November and Sam was having big plans for it.

Or well, small plans to stuff his boyfriend big. This year they didnt celebrate with anyone- not even his brother or his boyfriends family. They had already decided so last year and were looking forward to their private little celebration and day(s) of indulgence. Or well, Sam was looking forward to see Gabriel indulge in more food than he could probably handle.

The morning of Thanksgiving day was there and Sam had woken Gabriel up at 8 am. To which Gabriel grumbled but slowly opened his eyes anyway. "Hmm?" He asked and looked upst his tall boyfriend. Whom only leaned down to press a soft kiss to Gabriel's cheek. 

"I want you to go and weigh yourself," he then whispered and Gabriel laughed. Most days they were far more shy about this whole thing and it wasn't always about eating or even stuffing. Most days it was just about not caring if he overate or not. Food was there to enjoy and hell yes did he enjoy it

Gabriel then compiled and got up to go to their bathroom. Ssm had of course followed him and was now watching his boyfriend strip down to the suit he was born in.

Then Gabriel bowed down, stomach forming two adorable rolls that Sam wanted to grab and caress, to turn the scale on.

Once he had he stepped on it and waited a few seconds. 

"186." He announced and bit his lower lip slightly. He had gained about 11 pounds in a month now and that without trying at all. Sure he had indulged and had eaten more than he should but he had not actively tried to gain weight, no he had just let himself go a little and it felt wonderful. 

Sam nodded and swooped him into a kiss, hands kneading through the soft flesh on his sides and belly as he pulled him closer.

He couldn't wait to see how full Gabriel would be after today. And how much heavier he would be after the weekend.

After all it was Thursday and he was sure they would have leftovers for Friday and Saturday and on Sunday he wanted to take him out. 

A weekend that seemed promisingly fattening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos or anything!
> 
> If you have ideas or suggestions, always feel free to share them with me!


End file.
